The Game
by Beej88
Summary: Serena, young mother, is feeling like she's reached a point in her life that is the same thing over and over again. What happens when she gets dolled up, goes to a bar alone? Read and find out! Rated M for serious Lemonade!


**A/N: Hello, lovely readers! So, as I'm sure you're already figured out. This is not an update to collide. Sorry for those of my readers that are following that story! I'm actually currently working on a couple of other things at the moment, but will be back to that soon!**

**So, I have been trying my hand at lemons. Lemons are the bane of my existence, and I have never thought that I had the talent or taste required to write one! **

**This is my attempt at a lemon. It's AU, and opted to use Serena\Darien for this particular story... **

**Okay, you read, and I'll hide! **

*EEK*

**The Game**

She was pleasantly surprised by the laid-back, relatively welcoming atmosphere of the bar that she'd randomly chosen to go to this evening. The corners of her lips quirked up into a satisfied smile as she crossed bared long legs and curled, heel-clad shoes beneath the barstool, as she leaned against the scuffed, cherry-wood stained counter.

"What can I get for you?"

She swiveled in her chair, locks of blonde hair tumbling over her shoulder with the movement, and fixed her gaze onto the bartender's face. She was cute, slender, brown curls pulled back into a braid, and a dimpled smile on her face as she waited expectantly for her answer.

Serena smiled. "Gin and tonic, please," she replied softly, and the bartender nodded in response. She leaned over, and pulled a rippled seamed glass from the shelf behind her and expertly made her drink "With bar lime," Serena amended, and the brunette grinned.

Moments later, Serena leaned forward in her seat, absentmindedly stirring her drink with a straw as she scrolled through messages on her phone. Texting her girlfriends to let them know that she'd impulsively decided to get dressed up and come to a bar on a Saturday night.

It was not something she usually did. Not really. Motherhood was difficult, and she spent most days in yoga pants with a messy bun atop her head. She was, admittedly, what they called a hot mess mom; a whirlwind of school appointments, extracurricular activities, house chores and a never-ending mountain of laundry that rarely made its way back into their dressers once cleaned, before being worn again. She couldn't remember the last time she'd worn a pair of heels.

Tonight, though, was unique. She needed this. So, here she was; nursing an alcoholic drink, dressed to kill, while the bar quickly filled up with people. All of whom appeared to have consumed quite a bit more alcohol than she had.

She was barely aware of the mounting din of bustling conversation around her, though. She was too busy relishing in the moment. A moment where she was not a mom, not herself really. Just a girl, with seemingly nothing better to do on a Saturday night.

It wasn't long before the music got louder, and the space that had seemed so large when she'd first arrived, now seemed smaller as men and women began to file in.

"What are you drinking?"

She pulled her eyes away from the message she'd been sending to her friend and craned her neck to the side, twisting slightly in her chair, to locate the source of the suggestively slurred words.

She was greeted by green eyes, an arrogant grin, and a mop of brown hair from a man, clearly half in the bag, arrogantly leaning on the counter beside her.

She smiled politely. "Gin and tonic," she replied, and leaned away from him, as he twisted his torso around, taking up more space than he needed, causing his arm to press against hers. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the purposeful movement.

"Heya! Bartender!" Green-eyes snapped his fingers impatiently, further cementing her first impression of him. Which was that this guy was clearly a tool. The bartender turned, exasperated but clearly used to the demanding tone of her patrons, and arched a brow questioningly. "Can I get a corona? And a gin and tonic." _Please._ Serena silently amended, annoyed by his lack of manners.

The bartender nodded in response and was quick to make their drinks. Serena silently applauded her ability to keep a neutral face.

Green-eyes slid the drink in front of her, a cocky half-smirk on his face. "Here you go. For you, beautiful," he drawled before taking a swig of his own drink.

The corners of Serena's lip curled up into a small smile. "Thank you," she murmured, though she wasn't done with her first drink.

Green-eyes grinned widely, mollified with her response as his gaze swept over her. "So, are you here alone?" He asked slowly, his tone suggestive as he perched his elbows on the counter. His eyes locked onto hers.

Instinctively, she wanted to lie. She didn't owe him anything. But, instead, she nodded. "Yes," she replied quickly. "Are you?"

He shook his head, tilting it sideways toward a group just behind them that was starting a game at one of the pool tables. "Nah, here with some friends," he replied. "Want to join us?"

She was quick to shake her head. "No, thank you," she responded firmly. "I'm happy here, alone. Thank you for the drink, though," she said, purposely emphasizing the word alone.

Green-eyes seemed to have received her message. Because he grinned with a nonchalant shrug. "Alright, well, I'm over there if you change your mind," he offered. She nodded, mumbled another thank you just as he pushed away from the counter and sauntered back towards his friends.

She exhaled softly, before turning back towards her phone. She was out of her depth here, and suddenly, she was rethinking this whole thing. What did she think she was doing, anyway?

In the next ten minutes, green-eyes and his group of friends, including two stunning blondes, approached her several times. They were polite, mostly coming to the bar for more drinks, but she was starting to think this had been an awful idea when the bartender slid another gin and tonic towards her.

Serena's brows furrowed in confusion. "I didn't order another drink," she explained with a small shake of her head. She was on her third Gin and Tonic now, and she was starting to feel a little lightheaded.

The bartender grinned. "I know," she replied lightly, and with a twist of her wrist, gestured over her shoulder. "He ordered it for you."

She lifted her gaze and followed her extended finger to where she was pointing. The bar was on a raised dais, c-shaped, in the middle of the room. And her breath caught in her throat when her eyes fixed onto an intense cobalt stare across from her.

He was _definitely_ better looking than green-eyes with his distinctly chiseled features, broad shoulders, sexily unkempt raven black hair, and eyes… well, those _eyes_. They made her heart race and her skin tingle.

She only realized that she'd been staring, eyes wide, a little too long when he raised an eyebrow and the corner of his lips quirked into an amused half-smile. She snapped out of her daze; her cheeks tinged red in a nervous blush.

This was it. Blue-eyes was the reason she was here tonight, and, though it was recklessly impulsive, she knew that she wanted him.

She didn't want _him _to know that, though, so with an unpracticed smirk of her own, she turned back towards the bartender. "Tell him I said thanks, but no thanks," Serena replied, injecting some contrived disgust into her tone as she slid the drink back towards her.

The bartender's eyes widened; her eyes filled with surprise. Which, she could understand. She'd seen her accept green-eyes drink after all, and blue-eyes across the bar was _way_ sexier than him.

Ultimately the brunette shrugged, and Serena watched, her heart pounding with excitement, as she popped the drink off of the counter and took the four steps to hand it back to him. The music and the conversation were too loud, so she didn't hear what the bartender said as she leaned towards him, but Serena couldn't pull her eyes away; anxious to see his reaction.

As expected, blue-eyes didn't get angry, he tilted his head back and chuckled before his eyes met hers again. He winked, lifted the drink he'd intended for her, and took a swig before setting it back down on the counter. She could barely contain her excitement as she watched him push away from the bar, seemingly making his way around it towards her.

She was quick to swivel around and face the pool table with green-eyes and his friends, as she clasped her hands in her lap. Wringing them with nervous excitement. _He was coming over here! _She hadn't played this type of game in a while, and she could barely manage to sit still.

She felt him stop beside her, as she forcibly continued to peer ahead. Pretending that there was something exciting in the way that the giggly blonde with the silver dress leaned over the pool table.

"Were you moving onto a different type of drink?"

He was so close she felt his breath on her ear, and the low baritone of his voice, deep and velvety, sent shivers down her spine.

It took everything she had not to turn towards him, as she cleared her throat. "No," she replied curtly, haughtily tilting her chin upwards, and shifting in her seat.

Which she almost fell out of at the sound of his low, rumbling chuckle. "Ah, I see" he murmured, his tone tinged with amusement. "So, it's just _my_ drink that you're opposed to then."

She swallowed, before glancing coyly towards him. _Dear God. _He was beautiful, and the soft tenderness tinged with laughter in his eyes as they fixed onto her face almost had her melting into his arms.

It couldn't be _that_ easy, though. She couldn't be that easy, either. Though she knew that she would ultimately be going home with him tonight.

She smirked and pulled her gaze away from his. "You're perceptive," she responded snidely, and inwardly cringed. Damn. Was that too much?

Luckily, he wasn't fazed as he laughed again. "Well, I know that was meant as an insult, but since I'm here to have a good time, I'm going to thank you for the compliment," he replied lightly, and the amused tone had her turning back towards him.

This time her expression softened, and her lips quirked up into a genuine smile. "You're welcome!" She quipped, before pulling her drink off of the counter and sucking noisily from the straw.

His smile was blinding. "My name is Darien," he introduced himself, and she thought that suited him better than Blue-eyes.

She couldn't manage to keep the faux expression of indignant annoyance on her face as her eyes softened, and her smile widened. "Serena," she replied, her tone involuntarily gentle.

His smile faded a little, and the breath visibly caught his throat as he leaned towards her. "Serena—"

She was happy when silver-dress interrupted him by forcibly pushing her way in between them to lean on the bar. Waiting for the bartender for another drink, swinging her shapely hips and singing out loud to herself in time with the music.

Serena exhaled slowly, and her hand shook as it tightened around her drink. _What was she doing?_ Could she do this with the admittedly gorgeous blue-eyed, Darien? Was she ready for something like this?

She wasn't sure yet, so, she internally made the decision to keep playing the hard-to-get game. If he could handle it, then she'd be ready at the end of the night.

"Oh, hey," silver-dress exclaimed, a bit slurred as if she'd _just_ noticed she'd pushed herself between two people. "You look bored," she exclaimed with a sweet giggle.

Serena frowned when she noted that silver-dress was talking to Darien. Her lithe form half-twisted off of the bar and practically pressed up against him.

Blue eyes momentarily met hers over the blonde's shoulder before he flicked them back onto Silver-dress. Another smile quirked onto his lips. "Do I?" He asked with amusement.

Silver-dress nodded, "Just a little bit, this place is so fun, though, so you shouldn't be bored on a Saturday night!"

Something foreign flared in the pit of her stomach, and Serena's eyes narrowed when she recognized the feeling of jealousy for what it was.

"We were _actually_ just talking," Serena snapped without thinking. _What the hell? _So much for the hard-to-get game.

Darien's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and the grin that widened across whitened teeth was breathtaking. Silver-dress must have thought so too because she practically melted into him as she spared her a quick glance over bared shoulders.

"So, sorry!" She exclaimed in an overly sweet tone that was _clearly _not sorry. "Did you guys come together?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but Darien was quicker. "No," he replied, his tone smooth, steady, and oh-so-sexy. "We just met. I bought her a drink, but she turned it down," he continued, his words laced in a faux-mournful tone with an expertly injected sigh of disappointment.

Serena's fingers clenched into fists, and she swallowed around the lump of irritation in her throat. _This feeling was new._ She'd never been jealous like this before.

Silver-dress giggled and strategically placed a manicured hand on his chest. "Really? Cause she accepted Adams drink," she replied sweetly.

Darien lifted a surprised brow, as he glanced over at her. "Oh, did she, now?" He questioned, as the amusement in his eyes slightly dimmed.

Serena's heart skipped a beat, and she opted to smirk with a nonchalant shrug.

Silver-dress glanced between both of them, a frown knit onto her brow before she responded. "You can buy me a drink. I won't turn it down," she promised breathily.

The words _bold_ and _bitch_ involuntarily coursed through her mind, and this time, she couldn't stop her eyes from narrowing into a glare as she gritted her teeth in irritation. Was this a thing, now? Did girls just boldly throw themselves at strangers in bars without even trying to look like they were hard to get? And wasn't there some kind of girl code anymore? She'd clearly been talking to him _first._

The strangely irritated cords of emotion swept through her and elicited things she'd never felt before.

Darien's eyes had been fixed onto her face, so he must have seen the expression she hadn't been able to hide. She nearly gasped out loud when the jerk dared to smirk at her, before turning back towards silver-dress and gracing her with a blinding smile.

"Sure, what would you like to drink?"

Serena was seething as the preening blonde giggled, Darien ordered her drink, and the two of them began to flirt shamelessly beside her.

Silver-dress pulled him towards their group at the pool table, and as they moved away, he shot her a look over his shoulder; raised brows, his lips quirked into a half-smile, a _'what are you going to do now?_' question glinting from his eyes.

She wasn't sure if she liked this feeling. Jealousy and possessiveness were toxic emotions, weren't they? Surely, this wasn't worth feeling like that. It was consuming her.

She inhaled sharply with the realization. _It was consuming her. _And for the first time, in a long time, there was nothing else churning around in her brain except for her need to be with him.

The epiphany renewed her excitement, and with a determined smile, she downed the rest of her drink, ordered another one and hopped off the barstool.

She was a little bit tipsy, and as a mom, she spent most days in running shoes and flats. So, she _almost _stumbled in her heels. Luckily, she caught herself before anyone noticed, smoothed out the seam of her short green dress, and, as gracefully as she could manage, moved towards the group at the pool table.

Silver-dress and Darien glanced up as she approached, and she was sure she saw Darien smile with approval. Silver-dress was pressed up against his side, though, and that irritated her, so she forcibly ignored him as her eyes sought out Green-eyes or Adam —as silver-dress had revealed— and she found that he was watching her too. Leaning casually against the wall, a cue stick in his hand, beside another, portly brunette with a beard.

She offered him a blinding smile of her own. "I kind of changed my mind," she stated confidently, though truthfully, her heart was racing nervously. "Can I play?"

Adam smiled, "Sure, you can play with me," he offered politely.

She swallowed around the nervous lump in her throat and furtively risked a sideways glance at Darien. His expression was mostly impassive, except for the curious flash in his eyes.

Could she make him jealous, too? Did she even want to? Silver-dress giggled again; the sound that had seemed sweet before, now sounded shrill as she wiggled closer to Darien.

Serena grit her teeth, because _hell yes, _she wanted him to be jealous, too. Then, against every instinct that usually screamed in a loud chorus of terror, she did something she'd never done before.

Leaning forward, she blinked in an innocent, _hopefully, _flirty manner. "Can you teach me? I'm not sure I know how to play."

Her tone had been purposefully naive. She knew how to play, and she was pretty decent at it, too. She wasn't sure if Adam would even _buy _into her obvious sickly display. Surprisingly, he did, and she stamped down every twinge of pulsating disgust when he laid his hand on her wrist and moved behind her to show her how to properly hold the cue. Which, she silently noted, was completely wrong.

For a moment, she was almost done. She wasn't sure she could do this, and Adams touch made her stomach churn uncomfortably. She could feel the beginning of anxiety as her lungs constricted and her lips numbed. _What was she thinking? _She couldn't do this.

Then, she caught sight of Darien's expression.

His jaw was clenched so tightly she thought it might snap, and his eyes were flashing dangerously, almost, as he watched them.

It sent a thrill of excitement rolling down her spine because it was working. He was jealous too. And suddenly she didn't feel like herself again. She felt like a different person; a girl that was brave, beautiful, and exactly like the type of woman that was in control of her body, her emotions, and could effectively get what she wanted. And right now, she wanted Darien to be consumed by her.

The hour that followed her excited realization passed by in a blur. It was clear that they were both playing the game now, as Darien flirted with Silver-dress—or Melissa, as she learned later— and Serena did her best to keep up with Adam. Who became way less charming with every beer he consumed.

It appeared that Darien was having more luck with Melissa though, and the subtle comments, the intimate touches, and sheer closeness was beginning to grate on her nerves. She'd never hated anyone in her entire life. But, at that moment, she felt like she could have leaned over and raked her nails across the girl's stupid smooth face without a second thought.

Inhaling sharply at yet another overt comment about going somewhere quieter from Melissa, Serena swiveled around on her heels and quickly made her way to the ladies' restroom.

She was alone, luckily, as she angrily turned on the tap and scrubbed her hands under the spray of the warm water.

She glanced up as the door swung open and her eyes narrowed as a drunken Melissa stumbled through the door. Her face was flushed, her eyes red-rimmed, but she was still, admittedly, very beautiful.

Melissa smiled at her as she tripped, steadied herself, and giggled her way into one of the stalls. "Hey Serena," she called out, and her voice echoed through the bathroom. "This is like so fun, right? I think Adam totally likes you."

Serena grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. _Adam _was at the point in the night where he would like _anyone _that paid him any attention.

"Yeah, totally fun," she responded sarcastically, which went straight over Melissa's head as she finished, and stumbled out and in front of the sink beside her.

Serena quietly studied Melissa as she washed her hands, then sloppily pulled a lip-gloss from a shimmery silver clutch.

"Hey, are you sure you don't know, Darien?" She asked curiously as she pursed her lips. "Cause you can't keep your eyes off of him," she giggled, amused, and thoroughly annoying Serena.

Serena's frown deepened. "I'm sure," she snapped. "We met tonight." She should have let it be, but this jealous feeling was making her _so angry. _"I'm pretty sure that he's looking at me, too," she blurted, and Melissa's hand froze mid-lip-gloss stroke.

Her brown eyes flashed, for the first time, in irritation at her in the reflection of the mirror. "Well I'm pretty sure that we're going to be leaving here together, tonight," she boasted with a smug smirk.

That was the comment that did it, and it tore through Serena in a wave of blinding hot rage. There was nothing else in her head except for one thing. Darien belonged to _her_. And she was going to prove it.

Without another word, Serena twisted on her heels and flew out of the bathroom. She let the jealousy, the furious possessiveness, and her blinding need take over until it was the only thing guiding her towards where Darien was currently laughing with the bearded man near the pool table.

It took a moment before he turned towards her, and his smile faded, his brow knit into a confused frown as she flew towards him. "Serena, what are—"

He didn't get the chance to finish that sentence, because Serena did something she'd never done before. With all the confidence and anger that she could muster, she curled her arms around his neck, pressed her body against his, then propelled herself onto the tips of her toes and crushed her lips onto his.

She'd caught him off guard, and so it took a moment before he reciprocated, but when he did, it felt like a small ball of fire exploded in the pit of her stomach. His lips molded perfectly to hers, his arms encircling her waist and pressing her closer to him, lifting her off the ground.

When they pulled apart, she was breathless, her lips felt swollen, and her heart skipped a beat at the tender look shining in his eyes.

It felt good, and with that realization came a familiar twinge of nervousness in her chest. She ignored it, forcibly held on to every emotion that had driven her to do this as she leaned forward and pressed her lips onto the shell of his ear.

"Do you want to keep playing this game with me, or do you want to take me home?"

He inhaled sharply, and she didn't need to utter another word, as he pulled away, grasped her wrist, and without so much as a goodbye pulled her out into the parking lot.

She could feel his excitement, his urgency, and for once, it matched her own. She was afraid to lose this high. She powerful feeling she didn't want to let go of. She needed him, and she needed him now.

When they made it to his car, she knew what she wanted to do. He leaned over to open the door for her, and before she could change her mind, she gently grasped his wrist poised on the handle with her right hand and took a step to close the gap between them.

Her heart pounding, her body still tingling in anticipation, and her breath expelling in short raspy puffs of air, she lifted her left hand and gently laid it on his chest.

His eyes, glinting with curiosity, locked onto hers and she swallowed nervously, bit her bottom lip, and without looking away slowly ran her hand away from the thudding of his heart through his t-shirt, down over his abdomen before, she slowly lifted his shirt and her fingers curled tantalizingly onto the seam of his jeans. Her fingers inching their way behind the elastic ribbon of his boxers and her thumb sweeping over the brass button.

He sucked in a breath of air sharply through his teeth. "Serena?"

She knew what he was asking, and she could see the confusion etched onto the contours of his face. She smiled shyly; all coy pretenses gone now as she nodded her consent.

"Oh, God. Yes," he whispered harshly, and it was like he was a man possessed, too.

His lips were suddenly on her again, they seared her skin, trailing a hot trail down the slender curve of her neck, nipping at her jaw before pressing onto her lips in a desperate, almost bruising manner.

She'd somehow managed to become wedged between him and the car, and she gasped as he pressed a knee in between her legs, spreading them so that she was straddling his thigh, as her dress bunched up at her hips. He took advantage of her slightly parted lips, and his tongue swept into her mouth as his hands threaded through her hair at the back of her head.

It elicited so many things she'd never felt before, and it was burning hotly in her chest. Consuming her. So overwhelming that she whimpered against his lips.

He pulled back immediately, his breath rattling with need as he peered down at her with concern, his hands moving from her hair to cup her cheeks. His thumbs swept tenderly across her cheekbones as his soft gaze searched hers, their breath weaving together in between their lips.

"Hey, are you okay?" He whispered hoarsely.

She could feel that feeling. The one in the pit of her stomach that made this difficult. It was bubbling up painfully, and soon she wouldn't be able to do this. That frustrated her more than anything, and she stamped it down. Forcibly pulling on the memories of Melissa's face as she'd boldly stated that she was going home with Darien.

The threads of lust and possessiveness roared back to life, and she could have cried out with relief. She wanted this.

In a deliberately calculated movement, she rocked her hips in slow circular motions along his thigh. The sensation, _the friction, _sent a shot of pleasure coursing through her. It was unbearable.

She whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the crown of her head hitting the window as she let it fall backward. Darien's eyes were wide, filled with shock as he watched her.

"Yes," she whispered raggedly. "Please, Darien. Fuck me." It was the boldest thing she'd ever dared to whisper out loud. She never would have said it before, and it garnered precisely the response that she was looking for.

He hissed through his teeth, "Christ, Serena," he breathed, and then he was like a desperate man. His hand on her hips, on her thighs, kneading her chest as his lips captured hers, their tongues intimately interlocked as she mewled and whimpered into his mouth.

It barely registered through the hazy fog of lust that she was desperately holding onto when he hoisted her up against him, yanked the car door open, then twisted their bodies around as he pulled her inside.

It was a bit awkward at first, as she'd never done anything like this before, so some of the heat between them dissipated as he struggled out of his jeans and boxers and pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling his lap. Her knee was wedged in between the gear shifter and his thigh, and she suddenly felt exposed. Nervous. Suddenly like herself again.

Her eyes welled with tears, her lower lip quivered, and Darien's hands froze on her hips.

He sighed softly, gently tugged her forward so that she was curled into his chest as he tucked her head beneath his chin.

He gently kissed her forehead, and she clenched her eyes shut in shame. "Hey," he whispered softly, comfortingly stroking her hair. "Serena. It's okay, we don't have to do this."

Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, and she clenched her eyes shut and internally cursed with frustration. She wanted this. She wanted to do this. She just needed… she needed to not be herself again.

She swallowed with determination and pulled herself back. He winced, as the fabric of her underwear slid across him, and his hands automatically fell to her hips to steady her and stop her from moving.

"If I hadn't come out here with you, would you have come out here with Melissa?" She demanded, her lower lip quivering and her eyes flashing angrily.

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

She took a deep breath, this time, a pleading look in her eyes because she needed him to understand. "What do you mean, 'what?' You could have picked anyone at the bar. Are you just out here with me, some random girl, because I kissed you first?"

It took a second for her words to register, but when they did, his eyes widened with understanding. His lips curled up into an arrogant smirk. "Well, it's not too late. She could still be in there," he drawled. "That dress she was wearing was a bit shorter than yours—"

She didn't let him finish his sentence, as her lips crushed his again with an angry snarl. _Stupid jerk. _He was hers. _Hers. _And just like that, she was someone new again.

Within moments, his lips were bruising hers with the intensity of their kiss, her knees pressed wantonly into his hips as she arched into him. The friction, the heat, the sheer pleasure unfurling inside of her.

Soon, his hands slipped beneath the bottom seam of her dress, his palms burning along the length of her inner thigh until his thumb tentatively swept along the slick bundle of nerves through the thin, silky material of her panties.

Their eyes locked, and they both froze for a moment. He visibly swallowed and licked his lips as hooded eyes peered up at her. "Serena, is this okay?" He asked softly.

And she knew that if she said no, he would stop. She was in control. She was totally safe.

Just because she didn't trust her voice, and her throat was constricted with emotion, she nodded her consent.

He breathed a sigh of relief, pulled the material aside, exposing her slick flesh to his probing fingers. She moaned as he slowly slid two fingers inside of her, and she collapsed forward. Her face buried in the crook of his neck, her hair spilling across his chest.

His movements were careful but steady as he dipped them in and out of her in brutally satisfying motions. Then, when he pressed the pad of his thumb against that sweet, aching, bundle of nerves, it was too much, and she bit into his shoulder as she shuddered.

"Now, Darien," she demanded, her voice brittle and trembling with need.

Then, in the next moment, his fingers were gone. Her whole body was quaking, her eyes clenched shut, the muscles in her thighs coiled tightly in anticipation as he adjusted himself, the tip poised at the slick entrance between her folds.

In one quick movement, he pushed himself inside of her, and she cried out as she lowered herself, and he stretched and filled her completely.

His arms we around her, his fingers soothingly trailing along her spine through the thick cotton material of her dress as she took a moment, completely still, with him seated inside of her.

His breathing was labored as he pressed his soft lips onto the crook of her neck.

"It's okay, baby," he breathed against her skin. "Take your time."

She inhaled deeply, lifted her head, and peered into his tender-filled eyes. "Darien," she cried, and this time when she kissed him, their kisses weren't passion fueled. They were soft, gentle, giving, and it was exactly what she needed to start moving.

At first, she wasn't really sure what she was doing, but when she felt a sharp jolt of pleasure with a particular movement, she wanted to feel that again. She gasped, pressing herself forward, grinding against him in circular motions as she clutched the seat behind him.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, because _holy fuck_, this felt so good. Her movements quickened, her breathing hitching as she began to moan. _Something _was building inside of her. And this time, it was good. So, fucking good.

Darien was gasping in pleasure too, his fingers curled around her hips. "God. Fuck. Yes, Serena," his words were clipped with pleasure. "Come, Baby. Please."

And then she did. It was like an explosion of white light behind her eyelids, all of the tension melting out of her body, her toes numb as they curled inside her shoes.

She collapsed on top of him, surely crying, because that had been... mind-blowing, breathtaking, abso_fucking_lutely _amazing_.

It took a moment before she realized that his breath was still strangled in his throat, and he was quaking tensely beneath her.

She smiled against his skin as she began to move again, and she giggled when he exhaled sharply with a groan of relief. The circular motions that she'd used didn't seem to be helping him, and she let him guide her hips, lifting her along the length of him, before pressing her back down again.

When he growled, eyes clenched in pleasure, it filled her with an unbidden sense of pride, and so she did it again. Moving faster, quickening her pace, until finally he let out a gargled groan of release and steadied her hips to keep her from moving.

Once again, she collapsed on top of him, and she laid there. Her cheek pressed to his chest, the thudding of his heart beneath her ear, and their bodies still connected when her eyes fluttered shut.

She didn't even realize that she'd fallen asleep until Darien was leaning over her, buckling the seat belt around her waist.

She blinked bleary-eyed, emotionally drained, as he slammed the passenger door shut and walked around the car and slid into the driver's side.

She smiled sleepily over at him. "We going home now?"She murmured, and his gaze was tender as he swept a wispy curled tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Yes," he replied softly. "Go to sleep, Sere. I'll wake you when we get home."

He turned the key in the Ignition, and the car roared to life.

"Can I sleep in while you pick up Rini, tomorrow?" She pleaded, even as her eyelids fluttered shut again.

He chuckled that deep rumble laugh that elicited a wispy smile. "We'll see," he teased, but the laughter in his voice clearly indicated he would.

Serena sighed, the vibrations of the moving vehicle lulling her back to sleep. "That was a fun game, husband," she murmured. "Can we play again next weekend?"

It was so quiet for a moment that she wasn't sure if he'd heard her. She'd almost fallen asleep again, when he replied. His tone soft, heart-achingly tender.

"Sere, I would do anything for you."

That was the last thing she heard before she fell into a satiated, peaceful, slumber.

**oOo**


End file.
